


Pretty Much Perfect

by asharee_arie



Series: Falling in Love at Work (Malec Office AU) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and then more fluff, like seriously this is only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharee_arie/pseuds/asharee_arie
Summary: Fluffy holiday timestamp to my Malec Office AU 'verse."And right there, in a bedroom that's not officially theirs but hopefully someday will be, they both realize that this thing they're doing is forever."
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Falling in Love at Work (Malec Office AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419298
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	Pretty Much Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> To those who celebrate, happy holidays!

It's been three months and waking up with Magnus is still mind-meltingly perfect. It seems impossible but the reality of waking up in a tangle of sleep-warmed limbs, their bodies curved together like two parts of the same whole, far exceeds anything Alec dreamed of before meeting Magnus.

Or at least it usually does. 

Today, it seems, the universe has decided to cockblock his cuddles.

A loud crash rings out from the vicinity of what can only be his kitchen and shocks Alec to full consciousness with alarming speed. Instinctively, he pushes up to block Magnus’ body with his, his body tensed for a fight until he recognizes the familiar female voice whisper-shouting a string of curse words so inventive and heated that Alec can’t help but laugh. 

Reassured that the only danger they’re in is from siblings who don’t understand the concept of _this key is for emergencies only,_ Alec can’t resist relaxing back into the warmth of his boyfriend’s arms, the muscled body behind him a solid and comforting presence. 

He’s debating whether he actually needs to get up when another alarmingly loud clang makes his decision for him. He shifts to roll out of Magnus’ arms, the annoyed grumble on his lips melting into a pleased sigh when the arm around his waist tightens reflexively, a pair of lips dragging across the back of his neck. Magnus rewards his happy little sound with a second kiss between his shoulder blades

“Where are you going?” 

Magnus doesn’t wait for a response before shifting his focus to the sensitive patch of skin just behind his ear, nibbling and sucking in equal measure.

“Izzy is here,” Alec whispers back, arching his neck to allow the other man better access. “Jace too judging by the anatomically impossible threats she was just making.”

Magnus playfully licks across his skin, laughing as Alec squirms under the attention. “Your siblings are something else, darling.”

“I can kick them out,” Alec offers even as a part of him chafes at the idea of telling his family to go.

Another kiss pressed to his neck. “Don’t,” Magnus whispers, hands stroking across Alec’s bare chest. “They love you. I can’t blame them for that.”

Alec opens his mouth to respond but his words get lost as Magnus’ wandering hands pause to tweak first one nipple than the other, teasing a whimper out of him. “It’s going to be hard to get up if you keep doing that.” His words might have been more convincing if Alec wasn't also arching into the touch, silently begging for more.

“Oh, it’s going to be hard, alright.” 

The exaggerated leer in Magnus’ voice makes Alec laugh and soon enough they’re both giggling under the covers as the sexual tension dissipates into something soft and sweet. Alec rolls to find Magnus watching him with fond eyes that make it impossible not to lean forward and slide their lips together. It’s little more than a press of their lips but it lights him up from the tips of his toes all the way to the happy crinkles at the corners of his eyes. 

“I should probably go make sure they haven’t blown up the kitchen,” Alec whispers as he pulls back from the kiss. “The last time I left them unattended for too long, Jace tried to roast marshmallows over the gas range and left a scorch mark on the wall.” 

Magnus huffs out a small amused noise and presses another kiss to the tip of Alec’s nose. “Why don’t you go rescue your siblings and start a pot of coffee while I shower?”

The crash that follows should have been enough to get him moving but Alec finds himself chasing after Magnus’ lips instead. They lazily make out for another minute or two before Magnus gently shoves him toward the edge of the bed. “Go check on the children before they burn our whole place to the ground, please.”

It’s probably nothing more than a slip of the tongue, but the way Magnus refers to Alec’s apartment as _theirs_ makes a warmth burn in his chest. 

With a reluctant nod and one last kiss, Alec slides out of bed and pulls on the first pair of sweatpants he finds on the floor. Alec hears Magnus let out a low wolf whistle as he’s pulling on a t-shirt and he knows his cheeks are burning red hot as he emerges to find Magnus grinning with unrepentant delight from his spot on the bed. 

“Menace,” Alec says, his voice low and fond. 

“Your menace,” Magnus echoes back making them both grin. 

With that Alec slips into the hallway and wanders toward the source of the noise permeating his apartment. When he reaches the entryway to the kitchen, he stops dead when he finds Izzy sitting cross-legged on the floor, his entire collection of pots and pans strewn about the floor around her with Jace elbows deep in the fridge.

"What the hell, Iz?"

Izzy meets his words with a startled shriek that Jace echoes from across the kitchen, their gazes both swinging toward him with matching accusatory looks. His sister is the first to recover, letting out an annoyed huff at Alec, as if _he’s_ the one guilty of breaking and entering. "What the hell, Alec? You scared me!"

He can't resist rolling his eyes as his own words are thrown back in his face. "You're in my kitchen at 6 a.m.," he replies dryly, "Pretty sure that makes me the designated interrogator, not the interrogatee."

Ignoring him for just a moment, Izzy slips a Santa hat from her oversized purse and pulls it over her dark curls, "It's Christmas Eve Eve! You promised we could make cookies and watch cheesy Hallmark holiday movies!"

She grins up at him, hat pulled low over her forehead, and Alec's remaining irritation at being yanked from his cozy bed melts away. “I forgot,” Alec admits sheepishly.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I’m appalled,” Iz tsks from her place on the floor. “You get one hot boyfriend and forget all about us.”

“Loyalty is dead,” Jace agrees from behind her, his head still buried in the refrigerator. 

Izzy lets out a long drawn out sigh, “I blame the blowjobs.”

Jace leans out of the fridge with a smirk, “Worth it, am I right, Alec?”

“Very worth it,” Magnus answers from the doorway, looking casually gorgeous even while dressed in worn-in jeans and a baggy sweatshirt. 

Izzy and Jace both cackle as a heated flush sweeps up Alec's neck but his protests die in his throat as Magnus steps into his personal space with a wink, lacing their fingers together before turning to face Jace and Izzy, "Now what's this I hear about holiday movies?"

* * *

Fourteen hours, six cheesy yet delightful movies, and multiple (mostly burned) batches of cookies later, Alec collapses on the couch beside Magnus and cozies up into his boyfriend's space, nosing against the side of his face with a contented sigh.

Magnus laughs at the blatant nuzzling but obligingly strokes his fingers up and down Alec's spine when his boyfriend arches his back in search of more physical contact. "We should make this a holiday tradition. Do it again next year."

Alec buries his face in the curve of Magnus' neck to hide his wide smile. "Magnus Bane, are you already planning our Christmas next year?"

The hands on his back still for a long moment before they resume moving in slow, steady sweeps. "I think I am."

Alec is all but comatose with pleasure but the hint of hesitance in Magnus' tone makes him pull back to make eye contact with the other man. "Good."

The answer makes Magnus flush and Alec can't help but kiss along the rosy apples of his cheeks before he pulls back to say, "Anything you want with me, I promise that I'll want it too."

Magnus' eyes glow. "And if I want forever?"

"Anything you want," Alec promises again.

"I think," Magnus says after another long stretch of heated eye contact, slipping his hands down to cup Alec's ass, "That what I want right now is for us to be horizontal on a much larger surface."

"Bed?"

"Bed," Magnus agrees, letting Alec pull him to his feet and following him down the hallway. 

Alec flips on the light and tugs off his t-shirt before he notices Magnus hovering in the doorway. At Alec's questioning look, Magnus steps forward to press a single gentle kiss to his lips. "It's the same for me. Anything you want."

And right there, in a bedroom that's not officially theirs but hopefully someday will be, they both realize that this thing they're doing is forever.

And that? Well that's pretty much perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter at @asharee_arie 😊


End file.
